


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by TigerCheeze



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Dom!Blaine, Dom/Sub universe, Dom/sub, Light drug use, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Sub!Kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerCheeze/pseuds/TigerCheeze
Summary: Kurt Hummel is disobedient, Blaine Anderson is lonely. When their worlds collide, and Kurt is sent to live with his new Dom, Blaine is hoping to find love, and Kurt is just hoping to find himself. Will they find safety and security in one another, or will their differences be too much for them to handle?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first foray into AO3, most of my fanfictions having been on tumblr back in the day, so please forgive any formatting errors. Inspiration happened to strike during this quarantine, so I decided to start a new project! Honestly, I don't even care if anyone reads this, I'm just doing this to get that creative itch out. :) This will definitely be multi chapter (not sure how many).

_ Kurt Hummel. Submissive. Age 13.  _

These words were etched in pen onto the name tag that had been stuck on Kurt’s shirt as he was led to the auditorium; the name tag that he was now fidgeting with as he attempted to ignore the Dom that was speaking on the stage in front of him. He couldn’t believe that he was being enrolled here, the William McKinley Training Program for Disobedient Submissives. Kurt always knew he was different growing up, but he always believed that he was a good boy, that he would be a good Sub one day. But sitting here, along the rowdy, uncouth Submissives, Kurt realized that he wasn’t. 

_ I’m not a good boy.  _

_ I’m not a good Sub.  _

_ No one will want me.  _

The thoughts raced through his head, clouding his mind from what the headmaster was saying. He felt a nudge in his side, looking over, seeing a blonde girl gesturing towards the headmaster, signaling for him to pay attention. He scanned over her, looking at her name tag.  _ Quinn Fabray, _ it stated. That was interesting. The Fabrays, one of the most influential families in Ohio next to the Andersons, had a disobedient Sub for a daughter. The thought was almost comical to him, as he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. Oh, right. Listening. 

“...as was explained to you as you were enrolled, you are classified as disobedient. Submissives, by nature, have a desire to serve, nurture, and obey Dominants. You all still have that desire in you, however, you are all individuals who have more strength to fight against these natural instincts, and are therefore more prone to disobeying commands given to you from your Doms. Here at the William McKinley Training Program, we are here to teach you to give in to your Submissive nature, to better serve your future Doms…” 

The headmaster continued to drone on and on, and Kurt quickly felt himself getting bored. Why was he even here? Of course he wanted to submit. Of course he wanted a Dom who would take care of him, who would tell him he was a good boy, who would protect and provide for him. Was he here because he had dreams of his own? Because he wanted to  _ do  _ more with his life than sit around at home and become someone’s pet or sex toy? 

Kurt lined up alongside the rest of the Submissives, waiting to receive his marking. The small tattoo on his wrist that would forever identify himself as disobedient. He stood there in front of the tattoo artist, holding out his left hand. On it were already two markings, one red circle he was born with that identified him as a Sub, a blue ‘M’ that identified his preference for male Doms, and now, there was a pale green arrow that identified his new status. The status that he would carry with him throughout the rest of his life. 

_ Disobedient.  _


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine meets Kurt. Kurt meets Blaine. Wonder what will come of it?

_ “The relationship between Dominant and Submissives, colloquially known as ‘Doms and Subs,’ is the foundation that our society rests on.”  _

_ “A Dominant’s job is to protect and guide their Submissive, a Submissive’s job is to obey and nurture their Dominant. One cannot exist without the other.”  _

_ “If a Submissive is not chosen by a Dominant, or a Dominant does not find a Submissive, they will each spiral out of control. The system is about balance and harmony, Dominant and Submissives balance out each other. Without it, the system will fail. Because of the Dominant’s propensity towards anger and aggression, if a Dominant does not choose a Submissive in an appropriate time frame, a Submissive will be chosen for him/her.”  _

Blaine set down his copy of  _ Dominants and Submissives: An Introductory Guide in Maintaining a Harmonious Society _ , which his father lovingly gave him as a reminder that time was running out for him, and that he needed to choose. At 24 years old, his time was running out to choose a Sub through his own free will. At the age of 25, he will be assigned a Sub under the pretense of “keeping society harmonious.” Tonight, during the Dom and Sub gala, would be his last chance to find a Sub himself. Afterwards, he would need to place his trust in the State of Ohio to find himself a Sub. Tonight he would finally settle and decide on a Sub. Tonight he would make his family proud. 

“I can do this,” he whispered to himself. “I will do this.” 

*******************************************************************************************************

“ _ Disobedient.”  _

Kurt laid back on the porch swing, closing his eyes as he allowed the bright sun to soak into his pores, hopefully giving his pale skin some much needed color. It had been too long since he had been back home, too long since he had felt the familiar scratch of the old wooden swing against his back, too long since he had spoken to his father. However, his time away was necessary. Necessary to heal from the pain that was inflicted upon him during his training. Necessary to heal from the pain that his own state, his own government, had inflicted upon him under the guise of “protecting” him. Protecting him from what? Himself? His individuality? Kurt closed his eyes tighter as the familiar lash of words coursed through his body, words that had been used to label and degrade him for years upon years, ever since he turned twelve.

“ _ Disobedient.”  _

That label that had plagued his life. That label that had gotten him sent to a school that would supposedly ‘fix’ his condition. A school that would try to break him down, tear apart his individuality, degrade him and beat him into submission, all under the guise of protecting society and protecting himself. That label had sent him into the hands of a Dom who was designed to ‘train’ disobedient Subs, a Dom who broke him down and tore him apart day after day until he couldn’t take it anymore. A Dom who broke him so badly, he needed to escape, and escape he did. But he came back. He escaped, he lived, he survived. Now he was back home, and the label of ‘disobedient’ plagued his mind once again, a label he was so willing to fight against during the year he was gone. 

“Hey, buddy.” 

Kurt heard the familiar voice, the familiar term of endearment, the familiar dominant force behind the words, knowing they only belonged to one person. His father. Kurt sat up, his eyes connecting with his father’s, moving over on the swing to allow his dad room to join him. Kurt didn’t typically like Doms, didn’t trust them, but his father was a Dom who Kurt trusted with everything. One of the only Doms he trusted, confided in, sought affection from. 

“You know, the gala is tonight,” his father began, not beating around the bush. Burt Hummel was never one to sugar coat things, was always upfront and direct with his feelings. It was something Kurt had admired about him, and was a quality that Kurt had taken upon himself. Kurt responded with an eye roll, scoffing at the mere mention of the stupid gala. The gala designed to whore out Subs, where they were supposed to meet their ‘perfect’ Dom. 

“Dad. You know how I feel about that. I don’t want a Dom. I don’t  _ need _ a Dom. If the year I spent at Madame Baker’s taught me anything, it’s that I can survive on my own,” Kurt grumbled. Sure, Madame Baker’s Home for Submissives was grounded in empowerment theory, empowering Subs to heal from their past hurt and traumas by expressing and appreciating their individuality. However, Madame Baker herself still emphasized the biological need for a Dominant. A protector. A force of stability for a Sub. 

“Kurt, buddy. You know I’m just worried about you. I get your hesitation in having a Dom. Really, I do. But we both know what happens to Subs who are left without a Dom for too long---” Burt hesitated, knowing that this was a sensitive spot for Kurt. However, they needed to be addressed, because he was already beginning to see the signs in Kurt. Beginning to see the chaos that was beginning to stir inside of his son, the lack of stability beginning to influence his son’s behavior. “I know you don’t want to talk about this. But you’re nineteen. And no matter how independent you think you’ve become, you’re still a Sub, and you need stability. What happened to you was messed up, and I worked tooth and nail to get you to a place where you could heal. And I’m sure as hell not going to let someone hurt you like that again, you hear me?” 

“You can’t say that. Once I’m chosen by a Dom, that’s it. I’m his. Nothing I can do about it.” Kurt interjected. He knew his dad wanted the best for him, he really did. But Kurt needed to handle this on his own. He needed to be independent, to protect himself and his heart from getting hurt once again. Kurt knew he could feel the instability seeping out into his skin, knew his nights out with his friends were getting later, knew his behaviors were becoming riskier and more impulsive, but he could keep that at bay himself. He knew he could. “I can do this. I can handle myself on my own, without a Dom. I promise.” 

Burt sighed, giving his son a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder. He could order Kurt to go, order Kurt to at least try to find a Dom, order Kurt to behave as he should. But Burt wouldn’t do that. He had worked too damn hard for Kurt to put his trust in him, had built a strong relationship with his son, and ordering him around like that would only weaken their bond, and Kurt would end up in even more dangerous situations. “You can’t avoid Doms forever, Kurt. It might help you to put yourself out there, meet some Doms, get chosen by one who will be good to you, and who will love and protect you like a Dom is supposed to. I know you’ve had some horrible experiences, but we’re not all bad,” Burt gave Kurt a small laugh, nudging him playfully on the shoulder. 

“You might be the only good one,” Kurt shrugged, letting out an exasperated sigh. 

“Just think about it, okay? Think about putting yourself out there, opening yourself up to new people and new experiences. I just love you, Kurt. I love you, and I want you to be safe,” Burt said, his final words sticking with Kurt as he got up off of the swing, leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts. 

No. There was no way he would try. No way he could open himself up to a Dom again. No way he would ever interact with a companionless Dom again. He wouldn’t open himself up to the risk of getting chosen. It wouldn’t happen. 

**********

Blaine couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe himself. After all of that fuss, stress, and pressure being put on him, 24 year old socialite Blaine Anderson was still unable to find a Sub. He had gone through the night as expected of him, dancing and mingling with plenty of attractive and willing Subs, but there was no one. No one that Blaine wanted to call his. No one Blaine would have wanted to spend forever dominating and protecting. He knew part of it was due to his own fears and pickiness, but Blaine couldn’t help the thought that kept racing through his head throughout the night. 

_ They were all the same.  _

All of the Subs he met, no matter how kind, or attractive, or obedient they were, were all the same. Had similar breeding, similar training, similar wealth. Blaine knew that’s who he was supposed to end up with, who he would likely end up with once the state caught word of Blaine’s lack of Submissive when he celebrated his birthday next week, but he couldn’t in good faith choose a Sub that he deemed the same as everyone else. Sure, most of the people in that room would be a fine Sub. Sure, most of the people in that room would obey his orders, satisfy him in bed, and make him appear put together to the socialites of Westerville’s elite, but he didn’t want anyone. He didn’t want anyone in that room. Probably wouldn’t ever  _ want _ anyone the way that he wanted to feel when he met his Sub.

Blaine’s mother escorted her son out of the gala hall, slightly disappointed, but not surprised that her son hadn’t found a Sub that night. Quite frankly, she and her Dom James Anderson had both expected their son to be assigned a Sub, with how difficult he was being in regards to choosing one.  _ “Just choose one. There are plenty of good Subs out there. It’s not that hard,”  _ she had remembered James Anderson telling their son, partially out of concern for his son’s wellbeing and the worry that he would be assigned a Sub he didn’t have a connection with, and partially out of the stress that Westerville society was putting on their family for Blaine to finally choose a Sub. They were tired of letters coming in from every eligible Sub in Ohio begging for Blaine to choose them, and they were tired of their work colleagues and social acquaintances placing judgement on their family and their son for not choosing a Sub. Soon, Blaine’s choice would be eliminated. Soon, the state of Ohio would choose a Sub, and they couldn’t help but be disappointed that Blaine’s Sub would not come out of Blaine’s choice, but out of necessity and state obligations. 

Blaine walked alongside his mother and father, deciding to stop for dinner along the way, hoping to recover from the hurt that the night had caused all three of them. Blaine groaned, sensing pheromones that he didn’t want to deal with that night.  _ Companionless Subs.  _ Sure, Blaine felt bad for some of them. All of them without Doms, seeking affection and stability from anything they could get their hands on, more often than not including drugs and alcohol. And sure, a large portion of them were considered disobedient, and would most likely either end up with a Dom who would whip them into submission, or end up living on the outskirts of Lima Heights, seeking company and attention from other abandoned or companionless Subs. However, they were often a rowdy bunch, and after the night he had, he wasn’t feeling up to having a bunch of lonely Subs harassing him for his attention or affection, even though they just probably wanted him for the night. He saw the group approaching near his family, led by a short, dark-haired female Dom, which was typical for a group of companionless Subs. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, planning to walk past the group, when something stopped him. A force drew him to a stop, the seductive smell of Jasmine and Sandalwood stopping him. Blaine slowly opened his eyes, face-to-face with a Sub. A Sub that was clearly trying to step aside and avoid Blaine’s contact. 

_ Him.  _

Blaine’s eyes widened as he felt his heart slow down, nearly skipping a few beats. This. This was what he was looking for. What he was waiting for. As he got closer, the tall frame came into view through the darkness. The tall frame, the coiffed, dusty brown hair, the delicate cheekbones and unblemished skin. The soft, gentle blue eyes that peered right into his, the eyes that reached through the depths of his body, pulling out something he didn’t even know existed inside of him. He reached out, taking the Sub’s arm. 

“Hello.” Blaine whispered a gentle greeting to the Sub. Suddenly, he felt the Sub pull his arm away, a panicked look crossing his face. He watched as the Sub pulled away, a sudden emptiness deep in his soul as the Sub seemingly rejected his advances. The Sub moved away from Blaine, trying to break through the crowd of people, the short, female Dom following the Sub as he made a break for it, running down the sidewalk. 

_ Run.  _

_ Fight.  _

_ Fight for Him.  _

“Blaine, what---” He heard a voice call out after him, but it was too late. He couldn’t let this happen, he couldn’t let this Sub get away from him. Not today. He chased after him, the years of athletics in his Dom training seemingly preparing him for this one moment. He caught up to the beautiful Sub and the young Dom, watching as she nudged the Sub closer to Blaine. This was it. Maybe he was bringing someone home with him after all. 

Blaine wrapped his hand gently around the Sub’s wrist, over his red circle that signified his status as a Sub, as was customary when choosing a Sub. He noticed the green arrow, signifying that the Sub was, in fact, disobedient, but Blaine didn’t care. He didn’t care about that. He wanted him. Blaine felt his parents approach from behind him, the crowd of Subs surrounding the both of him, as the other boy was frozen in place, unable to move from Blaine’s grip and watchful eyes. 

“I choose you,” Blaine nodded, feeling his eyes grow darker as he muttered those words. 

That was it. Blaine selected him. Blaine had chosen a Sub. 

Blaine watched as the Sub slowly fell to the ground, and although falling on one’s knees was customary when being chosen, he didn’t. He sat on the ground, resting his back against the building they were near, tears beginning to run down the Sub’s cheeks. 

_ What had he done?  _


End file.
